Young Love
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: Love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image... otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them.


**Title: Young Love  
><strong>**Pairing: Pudd  
><strong>**Rating: 12 (Harmless, really)  
><strong>**POV: 3rd Person  
><strong>**Summary: Love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image... otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them.  
><strong>**Disclaimers: You know the drill.**

_April 12th, 1994_

The sun beamed down on Essex in a traditional fashion. The young boys and girls were out of their houses, playing in the front yards with their friends.

This also included Harry and Dougie.

Harry was eight, while Dougie was seven, but they'd been the best of friends since birth. There wasn't a day where they wouldn't of seen each other. Most days they'd secretly give up homework to go outside and hang out.

From Winter to Summer, Fall to Spring. It was a daily routine.

As usual, Harry would walk down the street to fetch his best mate, and then there feet would lead them to wherever.

Though, this time was different.

When Harry came along too Dougie's house, he'd brought a camera. "Whoa! What's that?" Dougie asked, putting on his shoes. "It's a camera!" Harry smiled brightly. "My mum and dad bought it last night and said I could use it today. Now hurry up!"

Now, Harry was always more wealthier than Dougie, being raised in a richer family. But, Dougie was always more than welcome to spend the night over at his house and play with his toys.

"I'll be back in a bit, mum!" Dougie's small voice yelled. His little legs raced out the door, closing it behind him. Both him and Harry raced down the street.

The breeze hit blew their hair everywhere, causing them to laugh. "Doug! This way!" Harry pointed down a trail. They both ran down, filled with trees and other plants. "Harry… where… are… we… going?" Dougie asked through each breath.

Dougie had to pick his up his speed every once in a while because Harry's legs were much longer than his, making him faster. "You'll see! We're almost there!" Harry laughed, holding onto the camera with one hand.

After ten minutes of running, they'd finally met their destination. There was a little opening of trees that showed clear view of the calm, flowing lake. Dougie slowly came to a halt, looking at their surroundings. "Wow." His eyes wide.

He looked over at Harry who'd was operating his camera. "Yeah, it's pretty, ain't it?" He mused with a smile, clicking a button. Dougie watched the flash of bright light go on and off in an almost instant.

"Yeah." Dougie replied, stepping a bit closer, feeling the broken twigs under his shoes. His eyes went into the direction where Harry had the camera focused on. "Where'd you learn how to use one of those?" He asked.

Another quick flash went off, making the young blonde boy blink twice. Harry turned his head to face him. "Dad was taking pictures just to test it. I asked him if I could try it and he taught me how."

Harry faced the camera to Dougie, seeing him in the lenses. "Smile!" He chuckled, quickly taking a photo. With Dougie not being ready, he was a bit stunned, stepping back. The brunette let of a loud laugh. "Mate! You should've seen your face!"

Dougie's face quickly went red. "I wasn't ready, Harry! You tricked me!" Harry chuckled still, walking over more to Dougie. "Doug, it's okay! You looked fine. Better than a girl, anyways!" He shivered a bit.

At this age, it was impossible to think that boys found girls attractive.

They both let out a laugh, echoing out into the nature surrounding them. Dougie looked up at his best friend, still smiling at him. "Harry?" He asked suddenly. Harry turned towards his direction, lowering his camera. "Yeah, Doug?"

The blonde boy bit his lip before answering. "Do you think that, there's a way for us to be together, forever?" The camera lowered down to Harry's side. Half of his mouth lifted, creating a smirk. "Of course there is. We're best friends!"

"Yeah, I know…" Dougie muttered, turning his head to face the lake, with light twinkles from the reflection of the sky. "but like… forever, forever. Like, how mum and dad are."

Harry paused, before looking down at the blonde boy who was now biting his lip. Anxious to know his answer. He frowned. "Dougie, I don't think that's ever happened. You can't have something like that with two guys. That's not love."

Also, both didn't actually realize what love was. It was the cliché, "fall into it" routine, for these boys. Dougie, however, knew there was something beyond that.

"Well, don't you love me?" Dougie asked, but more like a whine, "If we love both of us, then why would love be only with a guy and a girl?" Harry stared at him, realizing what the younger boy had said.

Love is beyond anyone could have imagine. Even with Dougie and Harry's slight unknown feelings for one another.

As Harry took each step closer to where Dougie was standing, a noise was made from the debris under his trainers. Soon, they could feel each others breath. A smile appeared on both their faces from the tickles.

Shortly after, Dougie and Harry shared their first kiss.

_Love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image... otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them._


End file.
